Your Love Came to Me
by AStoneTown
Summary: In Alex Drake's line of work, she is guaranteed to meet people who will change her life. Sam Tyler is the stepping stone to meeting that person. When Alex believes Sam is nearing breaking point, she makes a decision to visit the DCI in Manchester and gets a whole lot more than she was prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually based from a 10 year old fanfiction called This is Planet Earth by Siggy – in my favourites. Basic storyline is Alex wakes up from her coma and she finds out that that she's married to Gene Hunt but has no memory of it - only of the man she knew in her coma. There isn't a lot revolving around how they meet; only a few phrases like 'They had fallen for each other hook, line and sinker, apparently' to go by... I decided to fill the blanks. I would definitely say read that story first... the little titbits given are the foundation for this story.**

* * *

 **Your Love Came to Me**

* * *

 **1.**

It was 2004 when Alex started her compilation of officer's trauma and its effects for what she hoped would be a book that would be read for years after her own demise. It was her legacy, after her daughter and she made it so that it worked alongside her job profiling for Scotland Yard.

Evan shook his head when she told him about her plans.

"When I said you should take up a hobby, I meant something along the lines of joining a dance group or running club."

She dismissed his woes by reminding him of her lack of rhythm and that she runs every morning.

"Plus, it's not a hobby, Evan… spending my free time with my daughter is as much of a hobby as I need or want… this is going to be my second biggest achievement next to raising her."

It wasn't until 2006 when Sam Tyler made contact with her that she finally thought she found the perfect protagonist in her non-fictional piece. He was charming on the tapes, soft spoken Mancunian accent and a delicate manner to his approach. It didn't hurt her writing that his notes were so painfully detailed. She was utterly fascinated by the way he created a whole world in his comatose state. It was so real for him he started to doubt the world he was in.

The phone rang one evening and she was grinning at her ten year old daughter as she danced with the same rhythm-less moves Alex knew she got from her.

"Hello," she gave a breathless laugh into the phone, in that moment of bliss forgetting her public school upbringing and proper phone etiquette.

"DI Drake?" the voice was one Alex had listened to for hours at this point but never in real time and when she spoke again her breathlessness was for a whole different reason.

"DCI Tyler?" she stuttered, smoothing Molly's hair as she walked out of the living room and down the hallway to the kitchen, "I… I didn't expect you to call." Of course what she actually meant was she never really expected him to call, as far as it stood it was almost as though he didn't exist.

"You have a nice laugh," he replied. If it were under different circumstances she might've thought he was flirting with her, but she could hear the tone of surprise in his voice. She was very put together at times… she imagined her e-mails coming across as very formal.

"My daughter is a one woman comedy show," she smiled as she thought of her, "what can I do for you, sir?"

"Sam… Call me Sam," he sighed, "I think I'm losing."

Alex had worked with so many people in different states of mental health, and she unfortunately knew the tone of this one more than she cared to. It wasn't her intention to get that involved, Sam had a therapist back in Manchester – or at least he should have – and her role was merely to attempt to understand what he was feeling. But she had to be careful, a man like Sam Tyler probably wouldn't even be truly aware of the depths of his feeling and she could end up being the catalyst.

"In what way, Sam?"

"I can hear them calling to me," he let out a self-deprecating laugh and sighed again, "when I close my eyes, I can see them calling at me to help… they're going to die and I left them behind."

"But you didn't, Sam…" she clutched the phone tighter, "you didn't leave them behind because they didn't exist. You do, though."

The conversation went on for another twenty minutes before a sleepy Molly questioned her mother's absence and Alex had to leave. The conversation informed her of something she wasn't really happy about… She had to see Sam in person. For whatever reason he had decided to confide in her, and feel comfortable doing so.

She was never more thankful to Evan being the man he was than when she approached him with her woes.

"It's as bad as you think it is?"

"I have heard it too many times, Evan… I usually get the tapes long after they've either overcome their difficulties or… but this time I'm the only one he talks to about all of this."

They made the decision to keep Molly in school for the final week before Easter break as Alex would head to Manchester. Molly would then join her for the two weeks and… well; Alex just hoped she'd make some strides with Sam before those two weeks were up. She couldn't and wouldn't sacrifice her life for him, but she would help where she could.

* * *

"Sam…" Alex smiled at the handsome man in front of her, she shook his hand and held it firmly when she realised he didn't want to let go, "you okay?"

And with one question he shook his head and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't unusual, Alex was someone quite forthcoming with her displays of affection but it wasn't intimate as much as it was desperate and Alex felt her eyes sting. If she had been unable to take leave from work, she had no doubt she'd receive word of his death… some way or another.

When they got talking, they spoke for the first hour about life in 1973. Alex let him talk at her, the affection he felt for everyone in that world. It wasn't until the minutes ticked into the second hour she began to speak.

"You made DCI a few months before your accident," she stated, looked down at notes that had nothing to do with the question. It lulled them into thinking she was just relaying information, like she didn't know every single part of his life.

"I… yes, I was made DCI two months before, what's that go-"

"And Gene Hunt was the DCI before you, correct?" she tapped her pen on the paper, on the name Gene Hunt circled, as he was so important to his stories.

"Yes…"

"Sam… the people in 1973 all exist here in other capacities, you know this, don't you?" she paused as he nodded, "I want you to tell me about the day you met Gene Hunt."

"You have my tapes, Alex."

"No… I want you to tell me when you met Gene Hunt," she repeated and focussed on the name, the emphasis clearly stating 'the real Gene Hunt' without insulting him and being too obvious.

"It was 1999," he smiled a little, "I went to a pub after work. I was with the regional crimes division for a while as a DC but when I got a promotion I was moving teams. I heard all sorts of stories about DI Hunt back then. Said he was old school but brilliant. He almost threw a dart in my head."

"Excuse me?" she let out a little laugh.

"Yeah… yeah, he was at the pub, and everyone said that's what you did the end of the week… every Friday you'd head down the pub," he shook his head, "seems like second nature now, but see the dart board's right by the loo… and I walked straight into his path."

"From what you've told me, I imagine he managed to make it your fault?"

"Got it in one. I ducked and he managed to hit 180 so he bought me a drink," Sam sat comfortably in his chair, colour in his cheeks as he continued, "we spoke for hours, he ripped into me for supporting United and then invited me to the game the next weekend."

If Alex wasn't sure about certain other aspects of Sam Tyler's life, she'd almost think she was hearing the beginnings of a great romance. And maybe it was. Not in the most traditional sense but it was a partnership of the ages, she bet. That was all she did for the second hour of the first day they spent together. The hour moved forward and he spoke of tales of Gene Hunt, his best friend… the real memories of him.

"How is your relationship now?"

Sam started to clam up again, his eyes looking guiltily to the floor, "It… it's been better. I've found it hard to separate the man here to the man I knew there."

"It must've been hard for him, for all intents and purposes he almost lost his best friend last year, and when you returned…"

"He still lost me," like a moment of clarity, Sam stood quickly in the conference room where they sat, "I need… Alex, thank you… I need to talk to Gene." And as quick as anything, he was gone.

So was the edge to his voice which caused Alex to drop everything to come to Manchester in the first place. She had a feeling it was all far from over, for Sam. And Alex Drake loved a mystery. She loved the enthusiasm Sam spoke about the world he stayed in for months, like a perverse sort of voyeurism she wanted him to tell her everything.

It was making great notes for her book, but it was also giving an interesting insight to these people she had grown to know from his notes.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a short first chapter. I wanted to give an idea of the route I'm taking. In Siggy's story Alex has a more direct connection with Sam's rehabilitation and despite the urge to rush Alex and Gene meeting, it seemed that creating the friendship between Sam and Alex was more important for the characters. I'm currently 13k words into the story, the original is 14.5k and I'm nowhere near using all the little bits Siggy gave.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Introducing Gene Hunt. Modern Hunt is wonderful breed. Prepare for soft flirting, being hit hard and fast by what could be considered cupid's arrow... or beer goggles.**

* * *

 **Your Love Came to Me**

* * *

 **2.**

Alex was surprised that after a few days of discussions, Sam invited her to go for a drink in the evening. It wasn't a date. Alex knew from his talks that he felt comfortable in pubs, whether that was from moving to CID back in 1999 or in his coma world, she wasn't sure. She also knew that he had enough complications romantically.

They had talked in depth about Maya and how his relationship with her started to crumble due to his growing feelings for Annie Cartwright. A woman who swooned in all brains and beauty. Both in his fantasy and real life. Alex almost felt envy when he spoke about the woman, she hadn't heard anyone really talk about something, especially another person in such a way before.

"She's wonderful," he looked down in his lap, "I've been distant to her since I got back…"

"Don't see what the problem is, Sam? You have that chance of a relationship with Annie; building on your friendship with Gene… mentoring Chris and you're putting it on hold for a world you know can't exist…"

"I know…" he sighed, "I've stopped hearing the voices now, but is that a good thing?"

Alex knew he felt guilt. He couldn't connect the people from his fantasy to the people he knew now. He couldn't understand that Gene Hunt was and wasn't the same man from 1973. Which when she thought about it she couldn't help but sympathise with him, it was a complicated situation his brain had got himself into.

* * *

Alex didn't wear a lot of make-up. Since Pete left and she had to balance being a mother and working, those twenty minutes it would take to do the basics just seemed like twenty minutes wasted. She took careful time when she did wear any, she knew what looked good and what was suitable. She wondered if she would ever live a life where every decision wasn't calculated for the best outcome.

The issue really was that she was nervous. That evening she knew she'd be introduced, whether or not it was directly, to the people she had spent a few days attempting to get Sam to believe in again. She highly doubted a man like Ray Carling took too kindly to someone from London psychoanalysing one of his team mates.

Her make-up was soft, a pink lip and slightly dark eyes, accenting her almond shaped eyes. It was effortless and she wouldn't question how it took almost thirty five minutes to get that effortless bloody look, either. Clothing she kept it simple, an A-line black dress which stopped at her knee. She hoped she wouldn't look too much like she thought anything of it.

She couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would be for both Sam and herself if he tried to let her down gently. She downplayed the outfit with a long coat, as though for protection.

She walked into the pub and tried to ignore how busy it was. That was something, though, apart from a few people who were alone, she didn't garner any reactions. She spotted the man she was looking for sitting in a booth, spinning a beer mat between his fingers. She took the time it took to get to him to take in his look, he was wearing black trousers and a clean crisp white shirt.

She knew he was probably dressed up for a similar reason as herself – it was the first time he had gone to the pub since his accident as well. She started to remove her coat as she got near him and he finally spotted her. Looking once and standing quickly.

"Uh, wow…" he greeted, unsure what to do until she offered him a professional hand to shake, she could see the relief in his eyes, "you look… wow." He finished lamely. She didn't find herself blushing at his praise, it almost reminded her of when she met her first boyfriend and he fell over the railings of the football pitch when he spotted her with her watching him.

"Thanks…" she sat at the booth, placing her bag and coat next to her, "is it okay that I take notes?"

"Yeah…" Sam slowly shook himself, "I'll get us drinks, what'll you have?"

Alex debated the question; after all she was technically off duty, "Alcohol?"

"Yeah… we're off the clock, right?"

"In that case, if they have red wine I'll take that… or whiskey… straight." She somehow managed to shock Sam twice within the space of five minutes and he let out a startled laugh.

"Okay…" he smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel if circumstances were different maybe she would have had a silly little crush Sam Tyler. But they weren't and she watched him walk away before extracting her notepad and already scribbling some notes.

She could feel it then, a prickling on her neck, her hair standing on edge. She was being watched. Not glanced at but every detail of her movements were being catalogued. She placed her pen down and brushed her hair out of her face in a swift movement, managing to take a quick glance of the room from her vantage point. She couldn't see who was looking at her, but she could still feel it.

"They have wine," Sam returned suddenly Alex wondered if she blacked out for a moment, "I had a pint of bitter." He explained despite her not asking and she tilted her head, picking up her pen.

"When did you start drinking… bitter?" she smirked as she spoke, and it matched the smile on Sam's face. There were some things that would never sound right coming from her mouth and she knew it, too.

"Uh… probably after meeting the Guv," Sam shrugged, "after that first game we went to, he asked me what I wanted and I… I think I must've had a sweet tooth at the time 'cause I fancied a cider. He looked like I shot his mam."

Alex let out a pleasant laugh at that, writing it down. She was pleased by what he was saying, not because it was actually all that interesting at all but because he was naturally answering questions with his real memories and not those of 1973.

"I can't imagine a man like Gene Hunt enjoying a cider," she smiled before looking up again, "so, why this venue for our meeting, Sam?"

"It's comfortable," he shrugged, "back in… back in 1973 we had some of the best revelations in a case in the pub." Alex resisted the urge to cringe, she knew better than to expect him to – "I guess that was my brain placing me somewhere I already felt comfortable."

But then… Alex Drake had been wrong, before. Rare as it was.

"It's very likely," she put her pen and took a large gulp of wine, "when we've experienced trauma, and especially one like your own, our brains attempt to place you in the best situation to heal."

"I don't know what it says about me that one of those places was where I got drunk, mind you," he smiled, "I wanted to thank you for coming up here when you did… there were moments when I couldn't… everything in 1973 was so real. It's hard to get through."

"I know. You're a smart man, as well… all those connections needed to be made to keep active, but remember, Sam. You spent your time in that world fighting to get home to this one," Alex started, "this world may seem dull at times but… isn't that reality?"

He nodded carefully, "Yeah… I guess it's almost a little … Annie…" he trailed off, his eyes far across the room. There was a look Alex hadn't seen in years. Pure adoration. She followed his path and saw his eyes meeting with a beautiful young woman's, she gave him a worried but pretty smile in return, head moving towards the bar. Sam stood and walked a few steps before seeming to remember Alex sat there.

"I… I have to go for a moment," he said, taking a step backwards, "I'll bring Annie over, if that's okay?"

"Of course, Sam… we go at this at your pace." He was gone before she could finish the sentence. Alex couldn't help a smile as she watched him greet Annie with a kiss on her cheek, his hand brushing against hers.

Love.

"DI Drake?" a figure sat down in the seat Sam had left and Alex slowly turned her attentions away from the two lovers at the bar to meet her guest. She felt it then; as her green eyes met his sharp grey ones… the prickling of her hair standing on edge at the back of her neck, "Superintendent Hunt." He said simply; bring his hand across the table carelessly for a shake. She remained silent, but grasped his hand in hers. It should've been a little awkward but it was less a handshake as a handhold and as they pulled apart it seemed like neither wanted the contact to break.

Gene bloody Hunt. _In the flesh._

"I've heard a lot about you, Sir," he smirked at that, pushing the pint out of the way and leaning of his forearms on the table.

"Call me Gene, love," she wanted to roll her eyes at the term, she really did, instead she felt the blush that was missing when Sam complimented her rise to her cheeks and she looked at the table. "Actually wanted to thank you…"

"You did?" she finished her glass of wine and moved it aside, mirroring his movements and leaning on her forearms, "what for?"

"Sam," he said, his eyes looking towards the bar, "he hasn't been right, you know? Well… course you do, 'e's been tellin' you everthin', I s'pose… since yer came 'e's been settling…"

"He was having issues restabilising connections…" Alex stated, technically she couldn't give any more information away other than that, as this was a meeting created by Sam it worked more like psychiatry in the patient and doctor sort of sense.

"Can't tell me anythin' can yer?" he nodded, not looking at all like he missed out on what his real motive was, and the glint in his eye told her enough, "can I get yer another?"

"Yes… yeah, definitely," she licked her lips as she leaned back, her heartbeat moving quicker as his eyes swept down her body. He nodded and stood.

"Wine?"

"Or whiskey…" she smiled, a little cheeky sort of smile and he looked down at her, his eyes blazing as if she had offered him a lap dance.

"Straight, on the rocks… with a mixer?" he spat the last part with a look of distaste and Alex couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of test she could end up failing. All she knew was she wanted this man to come back and look at her like he was right there.

"Straight," and he almost let out a groan, the tiniest smile on his face.

"Okay," he nodded and tapped the table.

Alex watched him walk towards the bar, a peculiar feeling spreading all over her. A feeling very much akin to that of meeting Pete, when she was 17 and he was 21 and she should've known better but he had a grin that made her knees weak…

"So you've met the Guv?" Sam laughed, moving into the seat of the booth opposite before shuffling down as Annie sat next to him, "this is Annie Cartwright."

Once again Alex was left with an awkward across the table handshake, but this time it was awkward and they ended up knocking Alex's empty wine glass over in the process. A quick fumble and everything was rectified, an adorable blush on Annie's face as she looked at the table.

"I'm a fan of yours," she spurted out, blushing harder as she looked at Sam's laughing face, "shut it you."

"What she means, Alex… is that she's read your work."

"You have?" Alex seemed surprised, it wasn't that her papers and articles were dull but they were definitely for a specific audience, "you've studied psychology?"

"Yeah… only a couple of modules in my undergrad," Annie looked shy and Alex could see there what drew Sam to her, there was a fierce intelligence bubbling under her unwarranted uncertainty.

"Well… I am here for a week or two longer if you want to talk… brains," she grinned and Annie's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Oh, that would be… yea' great, ta," she took a sip of her own drink and looked over Alex's shoulder, "the guv's coming over."

"Right there Sammy boy, Cartwright," Gene placed a straight glass of whiskey and a pint of bitter down on the table, motioning for Alex to move into the inside for him to sit. Another act that should've caused anger in her but she complied with his request, silently. Moving her jacket and bag under the booths bench… "Thought you two love birds would be off 'and in 'and takin' in the sights of Manchester on a Thursday night."

"Well, Genie boy," Sam blurted back happily, and Alex marvelled at the smile he got in return, "I did invite DI Drake here tonight to meet everyone."

"Seems like an odd punishment," he jokes, passing a look to Alex, that burning in her cheeks seemed so persistent, "an' after all the good lady's doin' for you."

As if possessed by some unseen force, Alex started to jot down some notes. She was told often enough by Evan that she didn't have the capabilities to turn off, but Sam hadn't yet divulged exactly how much he was letting on to his friends… she found it interesting how much he seemed to hold back. Especially considering the last she knew, Sam had put a wedge between him and Annie yet from what she could see, they seemed more than pally at that present moment.

It took her a few moments to realise that the table was quiet and she didn't have to look up to know they were looking at her. Despite that, she looked up… refusing the meet anyone's eyes for more than a few seconds.

"What?"

"It's my fault," Sam shrugged with one shoulder, pointing down at the notes, "I did tell you you could work."

She nodded, grateful and went to continue with her notes went a large hand covered her own. She felt honestly ridiculous at the tingle that moved up her arm. She blinked and met Gene's eyes, not removing her hand or making any move to make him leave. Something she would've done if it were anyone else.

She wasn't stupid. She was attracted to him, and if the brush of his thumb against her hand was anything… he felt the same. It was just that it had been a while since she had dealt with these types of feelings.

"Once yer get that whiskey down you, yer notes won't be worth nothin'," he supplied, taking his hand away slowly. Alex wanted to say he seemed self-assured but there was no smugness in his actions.

"What is it you said to me?" Sam broke into her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him, "Sometimes you just have to sit and listen."

"I could argue that's exactly what I was doing," Alex sighed, "but okay… no more notes. I do have an amazing memory."

Alex felt oddly welcomed into the group, considering Annie was a little something of an outsider in the Gene and Sam show; she didn't feel like she was a spectator. They didn't mention Sam's accident, or his attitude in the week after his coma, but Alex was particularly aware of how the couple opposite acted. She assumed that they had made a breakthrough in their relationship and Sam had kept it from her. Not that she was judging, she wasn't actually a therapist and Sam only had to tell her what he wanted, but it was telling.

At some point, when Gene got up and got a round of drinks he returned and sat a little closer to Alex than before. The heat of his thigh against hers caused all sorts of flips in her stomach and she knew that the more she drank the less likely she was to keep a hold of those feelings. She dropped her hand to pull at her skirt and noticed his own hand had dropped to rest on his own… with the slightest of movements she allowed her hand brush against his. And if she was surprised when he curled his fingers through hers in a sensual acknowledgement, she didn't let it show.

And it was ridiculous. The most ridiculous thing ever. She had one up on Gene Hunt, from the beginning. She knew stories about his past with Sam and the mysterious faux-Gene from his fantasies. Yet the man who sat next to her, giving subtle touches and heated looks… this was actually a man Sam had never hinted at.

A man, she was beginning to see from Sam's surprised looks… that he had never actually seen before.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter picks up right from here... the night is not over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Love Came to Me**

* * *

 **3.**

The offer to walk her to her hotel was a barely concealed desire of some time alone and she took it greedily. Something she wouldn't have done in London, and although the image of her daughter flashed in her head, she had drunk enough that she didn't feel the usual sense of guilt.

They were walking next to the River Irwell when he took her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"I wanted to thank you," he faced her then, dropping her hand and looking at the floor, "for Sam… for coming 'ere. Think yer might've saved 'is life. Bloody idiot." She had wanted to brush off his concerns.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, "he mostly needed reminding of the chances he had here. Had he… had he spoken about… his coma?"

"Oh yea', only… only two days ago, mind," Gene stepped closer to her, his hand moving to brush some hair out of her face, "yer beautiful, Alex."

And she knew that was it. She was going to kiss, and definitely be kissed, by some river in Manchester by a superior officer and thrumming with excitement.

"You're not so bad yourself," she commented back. The moonlight made his eyes sparkle and he let out a grin.

"Cheeky tart," he said. Then he kissed her, his hand moving from the side of her face to thread through her hair and she found her own arms wrapping around his neck, bringing her body close to his. It was a great kiss, the type that they show on movies that seem unrealistic but the ones you long for anyway. And when their tongues met and her groan was met with his answering moan, she wondered if he asked, would she actually let him screw her on the wall of the riverside?

"I don't usually do this," she broke out the cliché but there was a reason it earned that name. And she didn't, Christ… with Molly her libido was lowered most of the time and when she did have a moment to herself, she hardly had enough time to lock her bedroom door let alone find a man to join her. He stayed close to her, brushing his nose against hers.

"Don't make an 'abit of snoggin' DI's meself, either," he joked and she kissed him, a brief peck worthy of two people much more familiar than themselves.

"There's that theory about you and Sam out of the window."

"Ey," he managed to squawk and she laughed, a pretty giggle that seemed to placate him, "not funny, 'e's like me brother."

"I don't know why I'm so…comfortable with you," she struggled to find the right words but it seemed to be something the relative stranger in front of her understood, as he nodded. The issue for Alex was that he was the man Sam described so well… down to the way he spoke, and yet he wasn't… modern Gene was softer where he needed to be and all man where she shouldn't be looking and it was… intoxicating.

"Feels like I've known yer for…years," he supplied, ducking his head down in a way Alex noted was how he protected himself from vulnerability.

"Like another life," she spoke softly and was pleasantly shocked when he nodded in agreement, slowly raising his head to look at her again. They met in another heated kiss, his hands moving down her body resting on the curve of her behind, pushing her body closer. There was a slow grind of their bodies, Alex's hands resting on his shoulders clenching and unclenching. It was only when she could feel how aroused she was actually getting that she pulled back.

"Wait…," she only had to say it once and Gene took a step back, his hands moving to her waist. A few deep breaths passed his lips and he nodded, "we're a little exposed."

"Mm," he gave her a boyish grin, "wouldn't do for one of my plods catching me exposed al fresco." Alex giggled and he smiled in return as he dropped his hands and subtly moved to make himself more comfortable in his trousers.

"It was nice," she supplied, although she knew nice was an understatement and most definitely a simplification, "not how I expected the evening to end."

He let out a snort, "Yea'… didn't think I'd be gettin' handsy with a beautiful woman on me Thursday evening, either."

She wanted to dismiss his compliment but instead she reached out and took one of his free hands in hers, a gentle hold.

"Would you like to… I mean… would you like to go…"

"Are you asking me out, Alex?" he let out a little whistle, "gonna 'ave to break out me savings, posh bird like you will be wantin' a bottle of Bollinger."

"I was almost positively indecent with you after a few whiskeys."

"That's my thinkin, Bolly," he grinned as he tried the new nickname out, "if whiskey gets yer goin', can only imagine what champagne will do."

"You could try no drinks," she took a step closer to him, squeezing his hand; "you might find me quite agreeable."

"Shit…" he half whimpered, eyes taking in her face illuminated by the moon, what a lovely sight, "a date then, tomorrow, my shout."

"It would have to be," she kissed his cheek, shifting her hand so her fingers thread through his, "I don't know anywhere that's good in Manchester."

As they walked, hand in hand down the river side, Alex marvelled in the comfortable silence they shared. It was all out of the realm of belief for her, though. She knew that she had a lot of time to talk herself out of whatever they had yet to start.

"Do you smoke?" it was a surprising question, but the Gene Hunt she had heard stories about from the 1970s would barely _stop_ smoking, yet that evening he hadn't pulled out one cigarette and it once again messed with the picture she had created of him from her talks with Sam.

"Mm," he nodded, "usually."

"Usually?" she questioned, stopping once again – the journey home should've taken barely ten minutes and already over half an hour had passed. She could spot the bright light of her hotel through some trees and squeezed his hand with hers.

"Well… doin' a lot of things I don' normally do," he looked down at their joined hands, "yer seem to distract me when it comes to my usual."

"Should I be apologising?" she replied, not that she was offended but she had a distinct feeling that there was a fine line between romance and scaring a man like Gene Hunt away. Holding hands in the dark by a riverbed seemed to be okay… at least for the time being. But like a few times that night he surprised her by cupping her face with his free hand.

"Moment yer apologising for makin' me feel like a randy 16 year old at my age is the moment they can send me off to the funny farm," he brushed his thumb over her lips, "I mean, I don' understand it… and I don' think I 'eld 'ands with anyone other than me mam when I were a kid." He finished his words by pressing a little kiss to her lips again, his hand skimming from her face, trailing down her body, before stepping back, not letting go of her hand as he pulled her along, "Let's hurry on anyway, sooner we say goodbye… sooner we can say 'ello again."

It was a little cheesy but when Alex let out a giggle that earned her a soft smile from Gene, it was clear they were on the same page. The rest of the journey passed a little too quickly and as they entered the street she felt him give her hand a final squeeze before letting go, pushing both of his hands into his pockets. She didn't take offence, using the time to get her hotel room card out alongside her mobile phone.

"I'm staying here," she pointed at the building, Gene let out a little whistle.

"I was right about the Bollinger," Gene smirked, "lived 'ere all my life an' I've never spent more than ten minutes in the Lowry, love."

Alex felt a little blush on her cheeks – she was good with money, she taught Molly the importance of being careful and respectful of money, but the truth of the matter would always be she came from a rich family, was left a large inheritance and craved the luxuries she could afford. It wasn't as though she went on many trips away with Molly, and it was very likely the visit to Manchester would be the only one they'd have this year… It was in times like these when she didn't want people to assume about her, but Gene seemed to find it amusing more than pretentious.

"It's… only for a few days," she started, which was true. She paused before informing Gene about her renting a small cottage for her and Molly, her intention to make a good go of having a holiday. He nodded thoughtfully.

"She like you?" he asked, which isn't what she was expecting considering her defensive stance but she was grateful for the chance in topic. She let out a little smile.

"Yes, quite. Although she'd argue that she's smarter," Alex laughed. Gene smiled.

"Two Alex Drake's for the price of on-" he trailed off as Alex started to laugh, "what?"

"My… my maiden name is Price… accidental pun…" she waved her hand to dismiss him, but Gene gave her a soft look as her laugh trailed off.

"Best be off," Gene pointed behind him, "maybe I'll see yer around the office tomorrow?" Alex shrugged one shoulder, they had managed to not run into each other the whole time she'd be there but there was a part of her that was sure the same wouldn't be said for the next day.

"Maybe… yeah," she stepped closer to him, and moved into give him a kiss before stopping, "your number?"

"Whu-?" he seemed a little surprised that her lips weren't pressed against his, and all the more frustrated for it.

"Can we swap numbers? Ca-can I have your number… please...?"

"Yer want to send me dirty texts?" he got out his phone, opening it quickly to reveal his number before showing it to her. There was a slight pause, where Alex wanted to deny what he said, but instead she quickly typed his number into her phone and started to call him.

"That's me."

"Yea'," he flashed her a smile as he looked at her number, "I guessed." As they both moved to save numbers on their phones, the reality that their night had come to an end seemed to slow their movements.

"So… I will see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it," he pocketed his phone and smiled, he grasped her free hand before letting go, "anyway, yer got my number now, won't be able to get rid of yer."

He stepped back and gave her a nod, taking a look at the hotel again with a slight shake of his head, before he turned and walked away, lighting up a cigarette as he went. She waited for a moment, unsure exactly what she expected to happen but the night engulfed Gene and she went inside, feeling a little like she was waking from a dream.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the delay, got a lot of masters dissertation and actually job to do and I just want to write and listen to podcasts but such is life. Hope you've enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews and all the people reading, I once again refer back to Siggy's This is Planet Earth story from (devastatingly already) a decade ago because the methods of this story (i.e the pace, for example) is set out by the timeline of Sam's return in 2007 and Alex's demise in 2008 (those months are where this story will take place) and everything that was mentioned to have happened in Siggy's story will happen within that time in mine. You're great and I hope there's still a few more Ashes fans out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it, guys! I have family visiting, started a new job this week and have my MA dissertation to write (as well as trying to add to this story at every chance I get) - so for the next week, unless I have a chance I won't be able to post the next part for about a week. Thank you so much for all the reviews for the small few drifting into this fandom. Bless you guys. All mistakes, as always, are my own.**

* * *

 **Your Love Came to Me**

* * *

 **4.**

The moment she sat down in the office space she had been using for the week, she had a feeling that she was a little on display. Sam was sitting as usual in his chair, a soft smile on his face.

"I wanted to thank you," he spoke in way of greeting; she had barely removed her coat and felt slightly thrown by his words, never mind his presence there. Usually she'd get in and he'd come along by ten, but it was barely nine and she stuttered to a stop.

"I, uh… Hello," she quickly went along her usual business to restore some semblance of control, "what did you want to thank me for?"

"You've helped me remember what is important," he looked down slightly, a little blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, well… I wanted to talk to you about certain developments," she smiled as she took her seat, "because the last we discussed a certain Annie Cartwright, you weren't exactly speaking."

"We were…" he corrected, looking bashful, "Annie's… remembering the Annie I knew and the Annie from 1973, you let me understand that those feelings were valid, that she would understand. I was afraid of losing either version of her if I spoke about what happened to me."

"As though speaking to Annie about the version in your coma would invalidate her?" Alex questioned and Sam gave a shrug.

"I didn't want to tell you I was talking to her about everything," he paused, scrunching his face up in confusion, "I'm not entirely sure why."

"It's private, Sam," she smiled, "you're allowed to have them, everything that happens here is between us, but I only know what you tell me. Which can be as much or as little as you want, you know that."

"I guess I didn't want you to think I was doing it with malice," he shifted in his seat, "and I'm thanking you because for a moment there… I reached a point where I wasn't sure I'd… I'd be able to...keep…" he trailed off, suddenly looking away from her. She moved around the desk and leant on the desk before him, tapping her hand on his knee.

"I want to thank you, too," she commented, "you're brilliant, Sam… and I'm glad you rang me that night, because I saw someone great and I… I can admit I was afraid." In a flash she hadn't expected, Sam shot up out of his seat and pulled her into a hug. It was half-desperate but she appreciated it, holding onto him just as tight – tears prickling at her own eyes.

There was a lot unsaid, the truth lay in the fact that with Sam doubting his very reality, if she hadn't been a sounding board for him he may have died… her short stay in Manchester was all he really needed and Alex took a moment to marvel again at home fragile and strong the mind can be. She would stay for the whole time she had planned to, Molly was excited for one, but she knew her meetings with Sam were probably drawing to a close.

Pulling back, Sam wiped angrily at his eyes, "I'm beginning to forget," he told her sadly, sitting down on his chair again, Alex went back around the desk to hers, "it is fading away… like a…"

"Like a dream?"

"Mm…" he was mourning the loss of the world, and Alex gave him that time, as she always did. He took a deep breath and looked at her with a smile, "Are we allowed to talk about you?"

Despite expecting it and maybe knowing it was coming, it still threw Alex to be asked and she gave a little nod in reply, but offered no words.

"You have a good night last night?"

"I did."

"You and the Guv hit it off," he grinned at his words, "you know he doesn't take to new people usually."

Alex took a moment to reply, she had digested a lot about both versions of Gene Hunt from her talks with Sam and the man she spent some time with that night before was scarcely like either. It took her musing in bed alone to realise that that side of Gene was one that his friend would probably _never_ know. She took a sweet pleasure in that thought.

"Well… I guess I should count myself lucky, then," she was being evasive but she seemed slightly protective of that hour she spent with him alone.

"He called me last night," Sam told her after a moment and she found herself sitting up slightly, "I believe he said something along the lines of I should go into a coma more often if it brings 'birds like 'er up north'." Alex could feel the burning start in her cheeks and looked down at the table.

She wouldn't ask what else he said…

She wouldn't…

"Did he… say anything…" she shook her head, "this is ridiculous, I feel like a teenager." Sam laughed but leant forward, a peculiar look on his face that Alex hadn't seen before. Something akin to mirth.

"Well, there's no need to pass notes as you're seeing him tonight."

He managed to answer her question without really telling her anything. _Yes, he did say something_. She felt a pleasurable little flutter in her stomach and bit her bottom lip.

"It's quite ridiculous, really," she brushed her hair from her face, "I feel slightly propelled towards him. Anyway, you don't need to hear any of this. We're here for you." She took her notebook out of her bag and started to look at the ones she made the night before, until she was cut off.

 _He has reconnected with Annie after a rough period. Definitely love there. I can only hope something I've said has helped. Will explore this soon._

 _Gene Hunt. Amazing eyes – something Sam never mentioned._

 _Sam is deceptively open about his personal life with those closest to him. Trust is important to him, and he doesn't trust me… not rea_

She let herself smile, the unfinished sentence in her notes. She remembered his hand on top of hers and the butterflies in her stomach at the touch.

"Is it okay if… I talk about him?"

"Gene?"

"Not specifically about you two…" he trailed off, "although a little about that, too."

"These are your ses-" her phone beeped a text tone and she cringed trailing off, "I'm sorry, Sam. I usually have my phone on silent when we talk but…"

"I was early."

"Is it okay if I…" she gestured to the phone already in her hand and Sam nodded, obviously taking the time to make some observations about her while she was busy.

She managed to ignore his eyes on her as she looked at her phone. Up until the moment she saw who the message was from.

Gene Hunt.

They had only exchanged one message each the night before. A quick 'good night gene x' from Alex and a 'night x' from him. If anything it made her feel a little like he may not have been interested, at least not as interested as he had been when he left her at her hotel. The new addition to their technological conversation, definitely made her rethink that.

Gene Hunt:  
 _Keep thinking about 2night_

Alex couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face, even as she heard Sam chuckle from in front of her.

"That him?" Sam asked which was a little cheeky if Alex was honest, but then this was a deviation from their norms. After all, this did directly concern him – Gene was his closest friend, and Alex had a feeling she had the power to hurt him.

"Um, yes… he's just mentioning tonight," she avoided any details, "I'll give him a quick reply and then put it on silent."

Alex Drake:  
 _Me too x_

Barely a few seconds past before she had a reply – he managed to throw apart any preconceptions she had made about him from Sam's notes. She assumed a man like Gene wouldn't be able to handle a phone, but he seemed to be handling it just fine. Another reminder that the man from 1973 who was afraid of change… didn't exist.

Gene Hunt:  
 _Come to my office_

Alex Drake:  
 _I'm with Sam…_

Gene Hunt:  
 _He can come 2 could b a party_

Alex Drake:  
 _We're having a session, Gene._

Gene Hunt:  
 _Come after._

Gene Hunt: _  
Want 2 c u_

Gene Hunt:  
 _Won't beg_

Alex Drake:  
 _I'll be there x_

Gene Hunt:  
 _I know_

She debated replying again, but she turned her phone on silent and finally looked up at Sam. He was smiling softly and she felt herself blush again.

"He… wants us to go to his office, after this."

Sam nodded slowly, "Okay… did he say when he expected us?"

"Uh, no…" she paused, "we should continue what we were talking about."

"Gene…" he sat comfortably in his seat again, "his marriage wasn't good, in 1973 or up until 2005. He was happier… back in my coma world. He was freer even though he was still married, he hasn't really been happy since the divorce."

"I'm not here to hurt him, Sam," she guessed that was what he was implying, "you must know I had no intentions of even… the Gene Hunt you described from your coma isn't exactly the most appealing of potential partners… and I definitely didn't think I'd end up on a date with the real one hours after meeting him, either."

"Or snogging down by the river?"

"You two really did gossip?" she countered.

"Like I said, he hasn't really… I think he probably likes you more than he understands," he rubbed a hand over his face, "we share a lot, me and Gene. His marriage fell apart and he stayed with me for a few months. In the coma he was unhappily married but happy because he didn't have to really answer to her; here… it felt like a failure."

"It is possible the world you created also made it a better place for Gene," she tilted her head, "if he felt like a failure because his marriage failed, he managed to have a happy life in your coma world, whilst also never suffering that failure."

"He got over it, the divorce… but a part of him wasn't the same."

"You're worried about him."

"Yes," he admitted with no pretence, "and you. He can be a hard bastard when he wants, too. If he thinks for a moment you're going to hurt him… he's going to hit you ten times harder."

"Like a caged tiger."

"Lion."

"Ah, yes… the Manc Lion," she bit her bottom lip, "I promise you, Sam. I'll be as forthcoming as I possibly can with him, I've got Molly. She comes first and as nice as… spending time by the river with Gene Hunt was, tonight will consist of a lot more talking." _Probably more talking than either of us actually want._

"I know…" he smiled and stood, "how about I take you to our lord and master? He'll be getting impatient." She felt an uncontrollable urge to want to make him wait, to tease him, but after everything Sam said… she realised that this evening between them could be the beginning of something great, or it could spell the end before it began.

"Okay, let's go…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to apologise. Whenever I used to read 'real life caught up with me' on fanfics, I used to think 'pff, what could ever be more important? Hot damn, did real life catch up with me… especially considering I've had this chapter done before I even started posting… it's been ridiculous. New job starting, MA ending, and my free time mostly non-existent. Hot diggity. I am aiming to writing 1000-2000 words of this story a week, so I should remain ahead. As it is, I've got chapter 6 and 7 done. This is a quick one; I'm hoping to get chapter 6 up as well this week :)**

* * *

 **Your Love Came to Me**

* * *

5.

Alex knew if Molly saw her at that moment, ten years old and smarter than anything, she'd laugh. Alex would spend barely ten minutes getting ready for work in the morning – knowing that Gene could possibly see her that day caused her to over triple that amount of time that morning. Focusing on a skirt suit, instead of her usual trousers… everything was a little tighter than she allowed, her make-up was delicate but perfectly placed to accentuate her cheekbones and eyes. Her best features she'd been told.

It didn't stop her fussing as she walked down a few hallways with Sam. She felt every bit a teenager instead of the woman she was. As they got to the door of the office, Sam gave her a little smile.

"Calm down," he mock-chastised before knocking twice on the door, not waiting for a reply before he entered.

"Ey, mind yourself, Tyler…" Gene half-shouted, Alex felt herself grin, slowly walking in behind Sam, "I could've 'ad a woman in… 'ello," Gene sat up behind his desk as he spotted her.

"Hello," she stood almost awkwardly next to Sam. The man was actually the picture of calm, as Alex glanced at him she noticed the smirk on his face, slightly cocky.

"Oh god, I forgot I'm meeting Annie for lunch," Sam opened his arms wide, "I'll have to be off, Guv."

"Didn't bloody want you anyway," Gene replied, not taking his eyes off Alex, "didn't 'ave to bullshit an excuse, it's only 10."

"Brunch, then?" he cheeked back, finally getting a look from Gene.

"Leave bloody Cartwright to do some proper police work." Sam just smiled and waved as he went towards to door, leaving Alex and Gene alone.

"It's reassuring to see…" Alex started, moving to the seat opposite his desk as he motioned to it, "Sam, I mean. He's settling now."

"Wonder Woman 'ad a 'and in that, didn't she?" Gene said, giving her a smile, "if yer didn't come up, 'e… fuck, I don' know wha' would 'ave 'appened."

"I might actually like to do a session with you both, at some point…" she trailed off, thinking about how limited her time actually was to do that. She'd have have Molly on Sunday and it was supposed to be Easter, which meant chocolate eggs, sight-seeing and not really taking her work along with her. She could hear her daughter's 'you promised… no work, or you'd let me come with you'. Taking her into a meeting with Sam Tyler talking about fantasies would probably be like Christmas for her daughter, but not exactly professional.

"Not on yer life, love," he leant on his desk, "if any woman could manage to get the Gene Genie to see a shrink it would definitely be you… but it ain't gonna 'appen."

"I'm… not a shrink," was all she managed, shrugging slightly, "it's just a way for me to analyse the situation… I will admit I'm going to recommend Sam to a psychiatrist when I leave, for in-depth understanding."

"And that's in…?" he shifted uncomfortably, not looking at her.

"That's in two weeks and a few days."

"Right and your daughter is comin' up Sunday?" Gene seemed interested, and Alex nodded gently. She made a decision as she saw the cogs turning in his head, getting up she moved around his side of the desk, resting her bottom the surface and stretching her legs out in front of her. "If yer tryin' to distract me with them pins, Drake… it's workin'." He smirked and she smiled back.

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Mm, yea', Bolly… me too," he looked down her body again, "we do 'ave a few thing to talk about, don' we?"

"Yeah…. Yes, a few things," biting her lip, she moved a hand out to brush her fingers across his, "this is something we have to be on the same page about."

He moved to take her hand in his, a shy gesture, she wondered not for the first – and probably last time – if this was just a side to Gene Sam would never know about.

"Tonight, then."

"Tonight."

* * *

On the fire escape, Gene took some steadying breaths… challenged only by the newly lit cigarette in his hand. He felt like a right twat. Arse over tit for a woman he met not even twenty four hours before. She was gorgeous, kissed like a goddess and was delicate along with it. He bet she was fierce too, out on the streets. When Sam came into his office on the Wednesday, smiling and talking about the Finley case they worked on two months before his accident… Gene was almost sure he was half in love with the woman just for getting that back. She saved his best friend… all the bullshit and pretending aside, Gene Hunt took things personally.

Losing his wife hurt, more than he expected. Those cold nights in bed when she seemed miles away from him couldn't have prepared him for the divorce papers. Losing Sam, the one constant he had left would've tipped him over. He already lost months of his friendship due to the coma. He wanted to give a little thanks to it, though… after all he may never have met Alex. He shook his head at his own ridiculousness, she would be gone in three weeks from his life and he had a theory that it was likely the date he had planned that night would be the only one. As soon as her daughter came on Sunday she'd be, rightly so, focussing on her. Not wanting to spend any time, really, entertaining a Northern flatfoot like himself.

"Thought I'd find you out here," Sam's voice called behind him and Gene tensed. He couldn't explain it, and maybe it'd go after a while, but Sam being near the edge of any ledge filled him with unease.

"Just takin' in a smoke break, up to my bollocks with meetings after one," he grumbled. It was the main thing he hated most about being Superintendent, whilst he was on the street more than most, he also had a responsibility to be office based more than he wanted.

"I know… I'm there for two of them."

"Trying to get me to go for a fake-lunch with you an' Annie, 'cause 'm gonna 'ave to raincheck that, I think."

Sam let out a little laugh, and Gene smiled at the sound, turning to lean on the railing behind him, eyes squinting at his friend.

"Can't believe you're dating my psychologist," he shook his head, and Gene almost ducked his head at the comment, feeling a heat grow on his cheeks, "can you move away from there, please… knowing our luck you'll end up falling over the edge."

He laughed again, musing at the irony of the statement. He paused for a moment before pushing away and leaning against the wall next to Sam.

"Can't really say I'm datin' 'er anyway…"

"No… just being a little indecent by some river like a couple of fourteen year olds," Sam nudged him and he let out another grin.

"Shouldn't 'ave bloody told yer," he said, "yer gonna 'old tha' over me 'ead for weeks now." Gene looked out into the street. He knew it was probably a bad sign if he was already spending too much time thinking about a bloody woman.

"Got you a little spun up, hasn't she?"

"Not gonna apologise," he paused, "yer've seen 'er legs, Sammy boy… and 'er face…" he stopped again, risking a glance at Sam, "…and 'er tits."

"Oh god… I knew I should have stopped you," Sam sighed heavily, "she's more than… _really_ good legs."

"Ey…," Gene felt his lips twitch, "keep yer eyes to yerself." Sam held up hands up in defence, giving in to a little smile. "We're gonna 'talk' she said… tonight."

"There is a lot to talk about," Sam spoke quietly, "before you get too involved." And that was it in a nutshell, there was no obligation there or history… in a few weeks she'd be back down south and one night… or even two nights with someone didn't mean anything, not really. She had her daughter and he was newly promoted… they had lives to live that didn't involve the other.

"Yea'…" was all Gene said, wondering why he already felt like that might be unavoidable.


End file.
